The Rodents of Madagascar Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1 * (Disney and Sega Productions Logo and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Logo appear) * Narrator: When the world need saving, it will take the most elite team on Earth. Chip. Monterey Jack. Zipper. Dale. * Chip/Skipper: We're the elitest of the elite. Up high! Oh, oh, hey now! * Narrator: From the creator of Pingu. * Chip/Skipper: Okay boys, this is it. The mission we've been preparing for our entire life. * Bagheera/Classified: Remain calm, rescue rangers. You are now under the protection of the North Wind. * Chip/Skipper: Dale, dibble me. We're not going anywhere with you. We don't even know who the heck you are! * Bagheera/Classified: The North Wind is an elite undercover inter-species... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: An elite undercover inter-species... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: task force. * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: Force. Dedicated to... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: helping... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: Dedicated to... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: Quickly Dedicated to helping animals who can’t... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified:...help... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: ...themselves. * Chip/Skipper: more loudly than ever * Bagheera/Classified: Groans * (Disney and Sega Productions presents appear) * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Chip, we've got to be five miles up. That pretty limits our options. * Chip/Skipper: I make my own options. * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Brilliant move, Chip. But now we seem to be outside the plane. * Chip/Skipper: I'm kindda got caught up in the moment. Well, hindsight's 20/20. * Dale/Private: Oh, why don't we catch that plane. * Airport Passenger: Rodent strike! Log it. * Narrator: Disney and Sega’s Rodents of Madagascar. * Chip/Skipper: Now we're talking. Let's get to work. * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: 400 meters. 300 meters. * Chip/Skipper: Think American, Monterey. * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Sorry, Sir. 218 yards. * Chip/Skipper: Okay, then. It's clear what we need to do next. * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Yeah baby! That feels right. Trailer 2 * Chip/Skipper: Attention, this is your captain speaking. * Narrator: You know the Rodents of Madagascar. But what you don’t know is that they’ve been leading a double life…as secret agents. * (Disney and Sega Productions logo and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures logo appear) * Narrator: Their untold story began as four brothers… * Theodore/Private: Are you my family? * Sniffles/Kowalski: You don’t have a family and we’re all going to die. * Theodore/Private: What? * Alvin/Skipper: What’s the matter with you, Theodore? * Narrator: …who grew up to become masters of disguise, espionage, and aerial assault. * Chip/Skipper:: Follow me, boys! We’re going in hot. No one likes a show-off, Private. * Narrator: Now, when it comes to stopping a madman-- * King Dedede/Dave: I have the power to destroy you! * Narrator: --they’ll have some competition. * Chip/Skipper: What the heck is going on? * Bagheera/Classified: Remain calm, Rescue Rangers. You are now under the protection of the North Wind. * Chip/Skipper: We don’t even know who the heck you are! * Bagheera/Classified: The North Wind is an elite undercover interspe... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: The North Wind is an elite underco... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: ...task force... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: ..dedicated to he.. * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: Quickly --dedicated to helping animals who can’t... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: ...help... * Chip/Skipper: loudly * Bagheera/Classified: ...themselves. * Chip/Skipper: more loudly than ever * Bagheera/Classified: Groans * Narrator: This November… * Chip/Skipper: We got a soggy madman to stop. * Bagheera/Classified: I give the orders around here. You were supposed to handcuff them! * Tigger/Shortfuse: But they don’t have hands! They just have flippers! And...And I have flippers! So it’s flippin’ useless! * Narrator: When the world needs saving... * King Dedede/Dave: After them! * Chip/Skipper All right, boys. It’s just like Cuba, * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Venice, Rio De Janeiro, Dusseldorf! We’ve arrived in the center of Dublin, Ireland. * Chip/Skipper: We gotta blend in. Riverdance! music plays * Narrator: Heroes… * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: We don’t need these guys. * Narrator: …become legends. * Chip/Skipper: Rescue Rangers are our flesh and feather! If anyone’s gonna save us… it’s us. * Narrator: From the creators of Madagascar... * Tantor/Corporal: He hacked into our system! * Chip/Skipper: Dora! * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Dedede. * Chip/Skipper: Dedede! * Rita/Eva: Where’s the sound? * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Dedede, your microphone, it’s not on! * Bagheera/Classified: Click on the button with the picture of the microphone. * Tigger/Shortfuse: Every time a villain calls in, this happens. * King Dedede/Dave: Hello? Hello? * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Well, now we can hear you, * Tigger/Shortfuse: So annoying! * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: but every... * King Dedede/Dave: Hello? * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: we cannot see. * Tigger/Shortfuse: Every time. * Bagheera/Classified: groans Oh, it’s like talking to my parents. * Narrator: Disney and Sega's Rodents of Madagascar. * Chip/Skipper: We need to find intel on Dedede’s location! All right, you, where’s Dedede? Give us the goods! * Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Sir, that’s a baby Maggie. crying * Chip/Skipper: Sorry, laddie. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Madagascar Trailers